Bloody Valentine
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: It's not Valentine yet but here's a oneshot of AsuCaga! He killed her lover, just because of his love for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli and Athrun, Gundam seed/destiny and even the song of Good Charlotte's Bloody Valentine! how sad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloody Valentine **

saviour1721odenba

Oh my love,

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and then

We'll start a new life

Athrun was shaking all over...

He didn't knew what had come into him...

"Was it all because of jealousy?" he asked...

I ripped out

his throat

and called you on the telephone to

take off my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

"She's crying? But why? Now that's he's gone, I can have you all to myself..."

"I'm selfish, I know...but isn't it proof enough of how deep my love for you was?"

He thought.

When you, you mourne the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourne the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and then

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

"Please don't cry...it's hurts me so much that I'm the one who caused you such suffering...please...don't cry..."

There was

Police and

Flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night and the

Headlines read

A lover died

No tell-tale heart was left to find

The police came and questioned Cagalli of what had happened. She just said, "He committed suicide. We had some quarrel before the time he committed the suicide."

"Did I just heard that right? she protected me? I know that she knew all along that I killed him, his lover, but why didn't she told the truth?"

When you

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Before Athrun came up to her, he heard her sobbing again. Still, he approached her. He wanted to comfort her. He was the cause after all of the pain she's now going through but that was his purpose, to be at her side with no one to interrupt.

He said when he approached her and hugged her tightly, "Oh my love, please don't cry..."

Singin'...

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and then

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

"I know that you knew all along that I was the killer, the murderer, please forgive me. All I know is that I did it because I love you so much. So much that I have to kill that person that was interrupting our relationship. I'll love you tonight...more than ever..."

Tonight

He dropped you off, I followed him home

Then I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him, he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

He told her the whole story, how he planned it. She just stared at him, with tears still visible in her eyes.

She listened. But didn't show fear nor shock. But then, she cried again, now in his arms.

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and then

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

"I'm sorry...please don't cry no more..." he comforted her, not knowing if he was doing any effect at her.

"It's...alright...atleast that bastard Yuuna is dead now. We can have all our time together, without him in our way. What the heck, I just cried to show the police that i was worried and won't accuse me." She smiled wickedly.

"Wha---what??! You naughty Cagalli! Still, thank you for protecting me even though I was the one who promised to protect you."

"Hey Athrun, I love you..." She said then kissed Athrun with full of passion and love. Athrun returned the kiss with much more passion.

"Okay! Cut! That was great Cagalli and Athrun! The kiss seemed that you two really liked, no, loved each other!

And about you, Yuuna, you did great, you almost looked like that you are really dead!" the director said, complimenting the actors.

Athrun and Cagalli both blushed who just stopped kissing even after the director said cut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey there! I'm here again to write a one-shot! Hope that I didn't scare you! hehe...by the way! Please read and review!


End file.
